


Insomnia (Chris Kendall)

by SJWrites



Series: // Fantastic Foursome // One Shots // [4]
Category: Chris Kendall (YouTube RFP), Crabstickz (YouTube RPF), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Reader Insert, Short, Sleep, i actually worry a lot about Chris, i want him to be happy, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJWrites/pseuds/SJWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris can't sleep and you like to cuddle.<br/>(Drabble length)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia (Chris Kendall)

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like making a cute Chris Drabble.  
> It's short.

It's not the coldness that wakes you up; it's the emptiness. 

The inherent  _empty_ of nobody laying next to you, even though Chris was there twenty minutes ago, right before you fell asleep. 

Groaning, you fumble for your phone, the light burning your eyes. You're met with your own face on the screen, tongue out and nose scrunched. Oh. It's Chris' phone. 

Okay, whatever. It's only eleven thirty, which is good, because it's not too late to get Chris to sleep. 

Empty isn't abnormal for you and Chris. Almost every night the empty wakes you and you lull him to sleep. 

Not tonight, apparently. He's up and waiting for you on the couch when you pad down the hall to find him, arms already open. You easily fall into his embrace, the cold, empty of the bed chased away by his heartbeat. 

Chris shifts, until your head is in his lap and Chris is covering you with a quilt, gazing fondly down on you. 

"I love you," Chris says, "So much. You know that, right?" Your eyebrows furrow at his sudden confession and you try to sit up but Chris shakes his head and pushes you down. 

"I do know that, and I love you, too. What's this about, sweetie?" Chris sighs and threads his fingers through your hair, gently tugging and untangling it. 

"You having to get up with me every night. My insomnia." You smile at him, reaching up to kiss him. 

"I don't give a crap about your insomnia. I still love you. It just means I get cuddles and help you get to sleep."

Chris smiles at you, rearranging himself to spoon you on the couch. 

"You make my mind silent," Chris whispers in your ear, right before you're about to fall asleep and so is he, "Thank you."

And then you're both asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I feel like Chris is the type to have mild or severe insomnia I'm sorry


End file.
